


It's not revenge darling it's called returning the favor

by Pipinpadaloxicopolis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Fire Nation Royal Family, M/M, Murder, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Plotting, assassin sokka, idk ill edit the tag i guess, intense Ludovico Einaudi pieces as bgm, zuko finding about his mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipinpadaloxicopolis/pseuds/Pipinpadaloxicopolis
Summary: "Snow covers everything and anything, no one will know, no one will remember, it will be as if he doesn't exist"The taller boy laced his fingers into the princes more delicate hand, smile stretching so his canines glinted slightly in the moonlight,"I'll make sure of that sweetheart"
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	It's not revenge darling it's called returning the favor

7 years have passed, the world moves on as the sky falls from day to night and spring moves onto winter, rebirth then death, that's just how life is. 

November had arrived, the month of the final stage of one's life where the air was grey and crisp and the tree branches were littered with ice and snow. It was the time of the year where a curtain of fog hangs everywhere creating a mysterious air to nature. 

Prince Zuko didn't like the cold, he didn't like the way the bitter air snarled and attacked his skin, he missed the sun which sent warm rays bathing the world in light and heat, but he couldn’t exactly do anything so he just gritted his teeth and avoided going outside during the dark days of winter.

The prince didn't like anything that came with winter , and he especially hated the snow, how it covered everything and everyone.

He remembered clearly how his father had left him in the freezing snow covered ground for hours on end as a punishment, and by the time Lu Ten had found him, he was like a small ice sculpture frozen and barely breathing.

Even thinking of Lu Ten made his heart ache in tormented pain, he couldn't even begin to imagine what his uncle would feel like, unbearable pain he guessed. Sometimes when he was alone Zuko would think what his father would do if Zuko died, before always quickly brushing the ridiculous thought from his head. 

Today Zuko awoke from a knock at his door, which wasn't surprising as a group of servants had been helping him start his morning since he was a small boy, in which he did find a little ridiculous but he was a prince so this was a regular routine for him.

“Your highness may I come in to assist you this morning?” 

Said a voice travelling from the outside of his bedroom door,

Zuko gave a hum of approval as a response, the voice sounded boyish and almost humorous which was certainly a change from usual. 

The servant entered his room and bowed in his direction, uniform neat and crisp, a perfect combination of dark reds and arms outstretched carrying the prince's clothes. Zuko let a breath out dragging a hand through his long dark hair and rubbed his bleary eyes with the other.

He squinted at the servant wondering where he had seen him before, the palace was so big and with his father being the egotistical king he was, Ozai had ordered hundreds of servants to serve him, so Zuko barely even had the chance to get to know the people that worked for them.

It didn't matter much, they all showed the same neutral expression and the occasional fearful look that flashed in their eyes once in a while. The servant stood beside Zuko's bedside post had dark hair that cut just past his neck and tanned skin, although Zuko couldn't see his face as it was lowered, the prince definitely recognised him from somewhere but he couldn't seem to remember where.

“I’m ready to get dressed now” he said hurriedly 

The truth is he wasn't eager to get dressed, he wanted to see the servants face, who seemed to strike something inside of him and unlike his father he didn't have enough nerve to command them to show their face like some control-hungry beast.

“Of course your highness I’ll send them in now” 

The servant bowed again.

Zuko nodded, lifting a hand that gestured vaguely at the door, his eyes focused on the servant.

The servant seemed to take the hint and straightened up, eyes catching Zuko's for a split second and raking his eyes over the Prince’s before walking out to call the maids. Zuko felt a slight flush draw onto his face and confusion danced across his mind, the servant was around his own age, which was odd as Zuko could bet his life that no one male in the palace was of his age, not to mention his eyes were the bluest he had ever seen, where in the fire nation golden and brown eyes were the only two colours to ever appear on anyone. 

The way he looked at Zuko just then puzzled the prince, no one would dare to look at him like that let alone a servant boy.

Even though Zuko had only gotten a glance at his face, it seemed to be the only thing swirling in his brain at the minute, the boy with tall, tanned skin, sharp jawline and glittering blue eyes that seemed to challenge the prince in a way.

He seemed so familiar but yet so unrecognisable... 

A few maids stepped into the room began ushering around Zuko, and started draping his clothes onto him, but the servant stayed outside the room and was facing his back to the prince as if stood on guard. Somehow Zuko couldn't help but feel as if the servant was watching him and waiting for something even though he was facing the other way.

He turned his head away to face the window making it look like he was pondering about the sky but instead all that dominated his mind was the servant boy, who exactly was he, why was his eyes blue and why did he look at him like that...

As if he had finally caught the prey he was looking for

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is kinda shat sorry lol


End file.
